


Some Things Change

by celestial_author



Series: DjWifi Prompts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, ML, Mainly DJwifi, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, background pairings left to the imagination, dance au, dance crew au, the whole school is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: "I told you this was a bad idea."





	Some Things Change

Nino had to admit that he had no idea what he was about to walk into.  Adrien had given him a rundown but there was so much that was left out that it was still a mystery to him.  He was joining a group that needed his expertise in his music, and in turn would give him the opportunity to spread his music and travel the world.  It sounded exactly what Nino wanted.  Which was why he couldn’t help but be suspicious.  It sounded too good, and Nino trusted Adrien but…  it was complicated, and Nino couldn’t exactly explain it. 

Speaking of…  Adrien was late, and Nino was tempted to text him.  He looked around the empty club, hoping his best friend would just be walking in.  But he didn’t.  Nino decided to go onto the stage where a familiar machine was set up.  He busied himself with messing around with the systems of his DJ booth, rebooting the systems and calibrating everything he needed.  He tested few of the beats, testing out the sound systems before finally being satisfied with the output, smiling to himself.  He rested the headphones around his neck, looking up before jumping nearly a mile high. 

“Adrien what the fuck?” Nino snapped, spotting the blonde cackling to himself as he stood in the middle of the dance floor. 

“Sorry I’m late!” He called up, Nino getting off the stage and joining him. 

“You were like 30 minutes late.  What gives?” He asked. 

“The others were still getting ready.  We were waiting for everyone to be here before I came to get you.”

“The group you keep referring to but literally giving me no information on?” He asked.

“Yeah that one!  Sorry for making you wait.  They’re excited.” 

“It’s fine.  I got to tweak with the DJ booth like I’ve been meaning to so it’s fine.”

“Alright.  Well…  we’ve kept you waiting long enough.  Let’s go.” He motioned for him to follow.

As Nino followed Adrien, he noticed they went to an area in the club that he hadn’t recognized, looking back to see that they were heading further into the back of the club, going into a hallway.  That stretched down to a set of stairs and the further they went in, the more suspicious Nino was getting.  It didn’t help that when they were finally at the end of the stairs, two large grey doors stood between them and wherever Adrien had been leading him.  On the doors there were marks carved into it, different symbols of animals scattered.  He rose a brow, looking around the room and noticing a large work elevator hidden behind the steps, the elevator large enough to hold a vehicle.  His brows knitted, and he looked at Adrien, his hands poised to push the door open.

“Adrien.  You’re my best bro, my main man, my dude, I love you and I would probably die for you, but I swear to god I am not joining a cult or, or uh, gang for you.  I draw the line here.” He waved his arm out, wanting nothing more to run back up those stairs. 

“Relax.  Welcome to The Miraculous” He said, pushing the doors open.  The first thing that hit him was the music that was blaring, one of his own that he had let Adrien have.  The next thing he noticed was how the large space held so many different areas for different uses.  In one of the corners it was set up to be like one of those trampoline places, a pit of foam cubes in the middle.  There was what looked like a skate park in the other side, poles, ramps all set up but not in a way where it was ideal for a skater.  All in all, it was a haven for dancers, and finally it came together. 

“You’re in a dance crew.”

“Yup.”

“I’m part of it now?”

“Yeah.”

“Dude this is amazing.  Literally… I would never have guessed that this is what you meant.  I mean, I knew you could dance but I didn’t know you out and went and started your own crew!” He said. 

“Well, technically me and Marinette started it.  When we both started dancing together for couple competitions, we both kind of grew bored.  Lucky for us, we ran into a few of our old friends from High School.  One thing led to another and now we got our own little crew.” Adrien explained.

 As Adrien gave him the tour of the place, they ended up bumping into everyone along the way.  Marinette was dancing with Juleka and Rose, the blunette helping the girls with dancing in synch.  They didn’t interrupt until Rose noticed them, quickly stopping mid dance to call over to them, quickly linking her hand with Juleka’s before running over.  After a quick catch up, Marinette suggested finding the others and everyone agreed, Juleka saying something about it almost being lunch time.

They found Alix, Max, and Kim next, the three sitting in what looked like the computer room.  Kim and Alix were having some sort of competition to themselves, bickering quietly as they attempted not to disturb their friend.  Upon further inspection, Max was focusing on editing videos, occasionally asking the two to quiet down or for advice on what cut looked better.  Nino couldn’t help but snicker when he noticed that Max was also playing a handheld game, playing it when a video ran through.  After gathering them, they all headed into a room off what Alix called the Dance Portals, the smell of food hitting his nose.

Ivan and Mylene were sitting in the kitchen, Mylene cooking something on the stovetop as she listened to Ivan read something to her, a warm smile stretched on her face.  She would occasionally interrupt him sheepishly, asking for help when she couldn’t reach something.  Ivan only smiled back and helped, kissing her head when Mylene tried to apologize.  A long table sat in the middle, chairs quickly being filled as the group of people Nino had came in with chattered, some calling to Mylene about her food smelling good. 

At some point, Nathaniel walked in, his hands and face covered in paint while he carried several cups of dirty water skillfully.  He dumped them into the sink, washing the cups and setting them aside before he attempted to wash all the paint from his hands.  When he noticed Nino, he walked over and greeted him, Nino immediately asking what he was working on excitedly.  The ginger explained that he was working on a piece for the next dance event, also working on designs for make-up art, quickly showing Nino a few pictures. 

Lunch was called then, and everyone took a seat, Mylene stepping out the room.  She returned a few minutes later with two people Nino wasn’t exactly expecting to see.  Chloe walked in with Sabrina, her hand intertwined with hers as she was explaining something.  Nino smiled, noting that Chloe still had her attitude and… ‘flair’… but she was also a lot nicer, in her own fashion.  She greeted Nino, making small talk, and catching up with him before humming as she did a once over.  Sabrina quickly explained that Chloe was in charge of accessories and basic color schemes for outfit designs that Marinette worked on.

“I’m surprised that all of you are part of the crew.  Do you all dance?” He asked. 

“I don’t.  I like sticking to editing the videos instead.” Max called from his spot. 

“Trust me, I’ve been trying to get him to dance for a good while.” Kim threw in, the rest of the table laughing. 

“I make sure everyone is well taken care of and Ivan likes to help with moving heavy props or fixing some of our things.” Mylene said, giggling when Ivan mumbled something. 

“The rest of us dance, and there’s a variety of styles if you’re ever interested.” Nathaniel offered, doodling something before showing Sabrina and Chloe, both girls cooing in approval before he smiled and continued eating.  Nino laughed, looking at his friends and enjoying the warmth of their interactions.  Their little High School family was all together again. 

“We all have a part in the crew.  I dance, mainly back up because that’s where I’m comfortable with, but I also work on documents such as competition entries, traveling information and other stuff.” Sabrina explained, and Nino nodded.

“That’s rad.” Nino grinned.  “So, how’d this all get started?”

“Well, like I said earlier, me and Marinette started dancing together in competitions and then we asked Alya for-”

“Wait, Alya’s part of the crew?” Nino asked, cutting Adrien off.  He bit the inside of his cheek for sounding so excited to hear about the ginger, trying to prevent the heat that was growing on his cheeks.  He missed the knowing look all of them seemed to share, quieting down to listen in.

“Of course!  Could never leave my best friend out.” Marinette chirped, giggling a little.  “She’s our social media and advertisement expert.  Spreads the word about our crew.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Nino chuckled.

“Because this is me we’re talking about?” Came a familiar voice, one Nino hadn’t heard in years.  In the movies, they always did that dramatic slow motions when the guy looks at the girl, letting the guy stare at her and just…  take everything in.  That did not happen as Alya went and grabbed her food before sitting at the table beside him.  It took everything in him to not stare, looking at the food on his plate as he forced a chuckle out.

“I guess some things never change?” He asked.

“Some things don’t no.  But some do.” They shared a look and then they both looked away, both being oblivious to the audience around them as they all nearly face palmed. 

“Well, now that you’re part of the crew, are you planning on staying as a DJ.  Or you going to step up and dance with us?” She challenged, a smirk on her face.  Nino raised a brow.

“That a challenge?  From you?  Alya, no offense, but you were all two left feet back in High School.  I doubt that’s changed.” He teased.  A spark lit in her eyes as she gasped, jaw dropping as someone from the table yelled out a ‘OH!’

“I’ll have you know that I am more than capable to dance.  To the point where I could probably teach your ass!”

“Yeah okay.” He laughed, still bent on teasing her, “I bet you still have two left feet.” 

“You sure you want to make that bet?  This is a bad idea Nino.” She said, Nino feeling a shiver go up his spine as she said his name.  If he wasn’t so distracted by the fact that he was and had been madly in love with Alya, he would have logically realized his mistake and knew that this was a bet not to get into.  But because his 6-year crush decided to slam back into him, he didn’t. 

“Thanks for the warning Alya.  But I want you to prove it.” And that was when everything exploded.  Everyone finished their food quickly, all of them clearly exited to see Alya dance for some reason.  Instant regret flooded Nino, something telling him that he was totally going to lose. 

“Adrien can be the judge.  I’ll do… two dances?  Think you can handle that?” Alya laughed, chuckling as she gathered her hair and tied it into a high ponytail. 

“I’ll try not to laugh.  But if I win…” He took a deep breath.  “You go out to dinner with me.” He said finally.  Alya must have been thrown off because she stumbled over her determined and confident attitude.  She cleared her throat, tucking a few strands behind her ears.

“Deal.”

“And if you win?”

“…I’ll let you know.  Plus, the satisfaction of proving you wrong.” And just like that, her attitude came back. 

…

Everyone gathered in a room where one wall was made of mirrors, everyone breaking into two, sitting or standing on the sides of Alya who was standing in the middle, facing the mirror, and stretching her arms and legs out.  Nino sat with Adrien, watching Alya, only snapping out when Adrien nudged him.

“Man, you have it bad.” He snickered.

“I know.” He grumbled quietly. 

“Music is ready!  Let me know when to start!” Max called, holding his phone as the speakers set up around the room cackled to life. 

“Go ahead Max!” Alya called back. 

Nino listened to the song as Alya nodded her head to the beat, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes to let the music wash over her.  He knew what song was playing, despite it being a remix and smiled a little.  Beyoncé…  The woman began and suddenly Alya was dancing, her movements precise as she hit a move on beat.  Her body became loose between beats, hunching over a little before hitting another move on beat.  It had only been a few seconds and Nino was already struggling to not lose his shit.  Alya….  was good.

The way her body went from smooth and loose movements as she curled and moved her hips to sharp and popped moves made Nino hold his breath, unable to tear his eyes away from the face Alya was making.  She was happy, but she was also determined, clearly passionate about dancing.  She twirled around, looked him in the eye through the mirror, and mouthed the word ‘swag’ before making yet another sharp and fast movement. 

What really got to him was near the end when she ran a hand over her lips and down her front, stepping backwards while rolling her body, swaying her hips before doing it again in the opposite direction.  Her last move was when her hand ran through her hair, her other on her hip as she raised it and popped it before letting her body relax.  Their friends cheered around him as he basically gawked. 

“Fuck man…”

“You going to be okay?” Adrien asked, trying to stop himself from laughing.

“Shut up.”

Marinette had gotten up and gave Alya some water as Max walked up and passed Alya his phone.  She briefly looked at him, face flushed, and she winked before looking at the phone, scrolling through what Nino assumed was music. 

“Hey, do you remember that Drake song you remixed a few years back?” Adrien suddenly asked.

“How could I forget?  It turned out popular on Vine.”

“RIP Vine…” Adrien sighed for a moment.  “Anyway, she’s going to pick it.”

“Wait what?”

“I’m ready Max!’ Alya called before Adrien could answer, and Nino debated if he wanted to watch…  Yeah no he was definitely going to watch. 

Like the first dance she did, Alya’s body moved from slow to fast, smooth to sharp.  But it felt entirely different because this was a song **he** remixed, one that he shared with her in High School.  So, it felt personal, felt like… he was somehow connecting with her through his own music.  Nino didn’t think he was a hopeless romantic but as the thought crossed his mind he wanted to slap himself.

She was more playful, clearly looking at him through the mirror as she rolled her hips, fingers ghosting over her lips again.  She had done it twice…  and Nino would have to force every fiber in his body not to rush up and kiss her.  The music kicked up, and although it had a faster pace, she kept up, never once missing an opportunity to pop her hips out at his direction or even just looking at him as her arms moved sharply. 

Then as the music slowed, Nino nearly died, watching as Alya slowly fell into a split, their friends cheering while someone whistled.  She lifted herself, winked and grinned to Nino before mocking breaking her own neck, her body twisting as she literally dropped to the floor.  Everyone lost it that, Nino, swallowing again before taking the water Adrien had and downing it.  As if that wasn’t impressive enough, Alya pushed against the floor and jumped onto her feet. 

Nino lost…

…

“You definitely won.” He admitted, finally getting a moment alone with Alya after everyone surrounded her, throwing praises, and cheering her on.  Alya laughed a bit, looking at him as she sat on the bench, taking another sip of her water. 

“I know.” She finally said, and he scoffed, shaking his head.  “And since I won, I guess we’re going on a date.” She said. 

“Seriously?” He asked, laughing a bit.

“Yup!  I wanted the same thing, but I guess you beat me to it.”

“Guess that’s a win-win then.  As long as you’re not dancing anymore I’m good.”

“Dancing?  What’s wrong with my dancing?  I won so it’s not terrible.” She looked confused and Nino flushed, laughing awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

“No, no.  It was good.  Like really good!  Like so good Alya that I wanted to die, it was good.  You’re incredible with the way you move, and it was…  I can’t.  Literally, it makes me fall more and more for you.” He admitted, glancing at her.

“Oh?  So maybe we should go to the club or something for our date?” She suggested, leaning into him as he groaned. 

“No.  Nope.  Date’s cancelled.  There was no bet, no dancing, nothing.  There is so much regret right now.” He grumbled.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” She laughed, leaning against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed up till like 5 am for this only to pass out before I could post it lol.  
> Anyway, thanks for the prompt and hoped you enjoyed lovelies!
> 
> As for the dances,  
> The first one was this one, where I referenced the first girl: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdC8M-RVego  
> The second one was this one where I referenced the third performer: https://youtu.be/1xRwpGPytO4?t=90


End file.
